Nyx's Cabin
Nyx's Cabin Description The exterior of Nyx's cabin is built of a smooth, dark, utterly featureless stone. So featureless, in fact, that the only distinguishable opening is its door. When entering through this door; things change dramatically. The interior is a warm grassy island amid a sea of endless night. After all, it would never be fitting for the children of a primordial being like Nyx to sleep confined under a roof in clear defiance and neglect of their own element. The island is lit only by the stars and moon and may at first appear to lack furniture but cabin members simply materialize tables, chairs, and even beds from the darkness when they need them. Towards the rim of the island several indentations filled with nesting can be found which house the cabin's pets. Residents Head Counsellor # Elysine Aenar Lieutenant #Kylie Carter Members # Brock Garreth # Ryder Hunt # Nyxil Vane # Sorin Eliade # Michael Kraven # Liza Summers # Essence Knight # Noah Johnson # Nikolas Reisende # Ashtyn Phalix Campers who Are Not year round # Ireland Angeli # Emily Marshall # Blake Le Fevre # Crystal Locke # Quinn Harley Jones # Shad Rustler # Serenity Smith # Roxy Gimini # Leo Rhodes # Destiny Parker Inactive # Adoption # Former Members # Anna Lynn Carters (Hunter of Artemis) # Obsidian Darke (Ghost) # Ophelia Darke (Ghost) # Adeline Vega (Defected) # Luther Jacobs (Broken Covenant) # Phaedra Rowlands (Broken Covenant) # Emma Roberts (Defected) # Raven Senka (Defected) # Mark Dune (Ghost) # Gabriella Hartson (Left) # Elizabeth Clearwater # Niccolo Blood # Leyla Sánchez # Michael Greene (BC) # Nolan Collins Cabin Cats # Hemera # Elenor (Even though Adeline left she's still here.) # Phobia Cabin Dogs # Aura # Revanche, Liza's St. Bernard. Gallery Powers Offensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. # Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Supplementary # Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. Counsellor Only # In rare cases, children of Nyx have the ability to shed their flesh and turn into a state of pure shadows and while in this state, the user is granted flight, immune to all attacks and anything they touch has their vision stripped away is flung into a state of intense terror and paranoia; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. Traits # Children of Nyx, tend to prefer the dark. Treaties with other cabins In light of recent events Nyx's cabin resumes its previous diplomatic stances towards other cabins: * Mutual Defense Pact - Athena's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Hecate's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Demeter's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact - Boreas' Cabin Enemies None at this time Category:Cabins Category:Children of Nyx